Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including air gaps and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices generally include insulating materials between adjacent conductive structures. As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices is increased, the distance between adjacent conductive structures is reduced. As the distance between adjacent conductive structures is reduced, parasitic capacitance increases, leading to poor performance.
Parasitic capacitance may be reduced when the dielectric constant of the insulating material formed between the conductive structures is lowered, but the reduction in parasitic capacitance is limited because insulating materials generally have high dielectric constants.